ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Brotein
Ultraman Brotein (ウルトラマン ブロテイン Urutoraman Burotein) is a mysterious lone Ultra who roams the universe looking for strong fighters to face off against, with the sole goal of becoming the most powerful warrior in the world. He is also Ultraman Leg's greatest rival. History Brotein is afflicted with a rare genetic disorder, as a result of which his Color Timer can never light up, leading to him being given nicknames such as " Dead Ultraman Walking" and "Zombie Challenger". Another symptom of his condition is that he cannot use any beam attacks, however, thanks to his rigorous training, Brotein makes up for this weakness with brute strength, hand to hand combat skills and monstrous willpower that rivals that of Eeznus. His disorder is said to usually take an Ultra's life before they turn 7000, so the defiant Brotein is hell bent on becoming the strongest warrior in the world before he succumbs to it. Because of his thirst for battle, his mysterious origins and his permanently dark Color Timer many Ultras and other aliens are wary and downright scared of Brotein, doubting that he even is an Ultra and not some untold cosmic horror posing as one. He prefers to save up his energy for fighting, and thus dislikes travelling by flying. For transportation he relies on the Brebscycle (which he affectionately calls Brebs), a somewhat sentient flying motorcycle with a hyperdrive engine that runs on food. Due to his disorder, Brotein cannot absorb solar energy as efficiently as a healthy Ultra, and as such has to supplement his intake of energy by eating food, while for healthy Ultras eating is more of a form of entertainment than a necessity. Personality Brotein is a rebellious loner who cares little about the Ultras' heroic duty and always follows his own path. Few things appear to interest him other than striving towards his goal of becoming the strongest fighter in the universe. He is quite arrogant and disrespectful, possessing an exceptional talent for creative swearing, lacking table manners and greatly preferring violence over talking things out. He has no qualms about maiming or even killing his opponents. Hot-blooded and stubborn to a fault, he fights on even when the odds for his victory are in the negatives and prides himself on his monstrous willpower. No matter who tries to bring him down in any way, be it his fellow Ultras, other aliens, or the universe itself, he dedicates himself wholly to proving them wrong. So far his entire life has consisted of nothing but overcoming seemingly insurmountable challenges one after another. Stricken by an incurable illness that greatly shortened his lifespan and robbed him of the ability to use the Ultra species' signature energy beam attacks, Brotein refused to give up and reached the level of an elite Ultra warrior with nothing more but brute strength and determination, even finding a way to overcome his inability to use beam attacks by creating the IleLeumina Buster, a beam made of millions of consecutive punches. He attributes his power to the many hardships he has overcome, believing that what really makes a warrior strong isn't how powerful or cool-looking their attacks are, but their ability to power through extreme suffering and keep moving forward. This is the reason why he views Leg, a young prodigy who always had everything handed to him on a silver platter without the slightest bit of effort, as little more than garbage. However, after Leg becomes the second person ever to complete a year-long period of Eeznus' arduous training, becoming dramatically stronger in the process, Brotein begins to respect him and eventually acknowledges him as his rival. Despite his aloof and violent nature, Brotein is surprisingly good with children, especially those that have been bullied or in any other way abused. When confronting a person that is guilty of harming children, he will brutally beat them to death unless the child themselves decides that they shouldn't be killed. Other than fighting strong opponents, the only other activity which he enjoys seems to be eating. Body features *'Gold-Type Ultra Horns:' Brotein has five golden horns on his head that are fused into a crown-like shape. This type of Ultra Horns is extremely rare and their energy-absorbing ability exceeds that of the more common Silver-Type Ultra Horns (the kind Taro and Father of Ultra used to possess). However, Brotein's illness nullifies the Ultra Horns' energy absorbing ability, rendering them effectively useless. *'Color Timer:' A hexagonal Color Timer that is unable to light up or absorb energy. However, damage to the Timer can still cause Brotein pain. *'Brotector:' Natural armor plating that covers Brotein's chest, back and shoulders. Unlike the armor of Ultras from Seven's lineage, it doesn't protect the upper arms and has a more angular appearance. Just like with the Ultra Horns, its energy absorbing ability is greatly diminished. *'Dumbbell Headphones:' It is unclear whether they are Brotein's ears, natural armor, body mods or simply accessories. *'C-Guards:' To protect his arms and legs from being shattered by the power of his own punches and kicks, Brotein wears armguards and shinguards designed by the universe's most skillful weaponsmith, Baltan Seijin Harrivan. This armor appears to hold huge sentimental value for Brotein. *'Battle Aura:' When Brotein's emotions run high, his fighting spirit grows so strong it becomes visible to the naked eye as a glowing red aura enveloping his body. *'Extreme Strength:' Brotein's brute strength far exceeds that of most Ultras. In fact, nobody except Brotein himself knows the full extent of it. His strength is one of the main reasons why the "Zombie Challenger" has garnered such a fearsome reputation. Rumor has it that someone saw him benchpressing an entire moon simply because he was bored. *'Extreme Speed:' Brotein is able to move faster than most Ultras' eyes can see. His speed, combined with his strength, allows him to execute the IleLeumina Buster. *'Extreme Endurance:' Brotein is able to withstand attacks that would've easily incapacitated an average Ultra, such as the Leg Laser and Hot Leg. crocs.png|An up-close design of Brotein's C-Guards millenials.png|A rare look at Brotein with only his natural armor Attacks Brotein is not formally trained in martial arts beyond basic Space Garrison Academy training, but a combination of raw strength, killer instinct and the experience from non-stop fighting to survive in a hostile and merciless world since early childhood makes him virtually undefeatable in hand to hand combat. A violent and wild brawler, he utilizes a range of unorthodox skills both self-taught and stolen from the millions of opponents he's faced. Overall, Brotein has 20 special techniques. *'IlLeumina Buster': A finisher developed in an act of rebellion against the illness that renders Brotein unable to fire beams, the Illeumina Buster is a "beam made of fists". By throwing punches with incredible power and speed, Brotein compresses surrounding matter into plasma and launches it at the enemy. This move can be modified into different versions - a kick-based variation, a mixed variation and a variation with just one blow at maximum power instead of a barrage. It is a staggeringly powerful attack (perhaps even excessively so - but then again, a candidate for strongest warrior in the universe cannot avoid overkill), capable of instantly crippling a pre-Eeznus Leg. However it has two weaknesses. The first weakness is that it does not work in a complete vacuum. The second one is that it is extremely taxing on the body - no other Ultra in existence can perform it, and even the monstrously strong Brotein can only use the IllLeumina Buster three times in a row before the muscles in his whole body become exhausted. *'CoMet Crusher': An elbow strike powerful enough to split a planet's crust down to the mantle. *'Lunar PIledriver': A special attack that Brotein uses against Leg during their fated rematch on Planet Lopata. It involves launching off the planet's surface and slamming the opponent into the planet's moon with a spinning piledriver before reversing the direction of flight and piledriving the opponent back into the planet's surface just in case they haven't had enough yet. The only weakness of this move is that its perfect execution requires the presence of a moon. *'Brain GrAsp Claw': A brutal finisher that Brotein uses on Planet Lopata in a fit of rage to attempt to kill Leg. Brotein grabs the opponent by the head, hoists them up into the air and crushes their skull in his fist. *'PulsAr Grinder': After feinting a headbutt, Brotein hooks the enemy with the curved dorsal horn on his head and performs a series of high-speed flips, sawing the enemy in half with the horn and the razor-sharp fin on his back. *'Trash Guts ReviVal': Brotein's monstrous tenacity (which he has named "Trash Guts") is an outstanding enough feature to be considered a special technique in itself. If knocked out, he can will himself into regaining consciousness and standing back up. Even if his body has reached its limits, he can keep going for quite some time on rage and determination alone. The full extent of Brotein's Trash Guts ReviVal can be seen during Brotein's battle against Harlequitsune in the climax of The Bloodstained Circus Star, Betelgeuse. Having been fatally stabbed by Harlequitsune in a cowardly sneak attack, Brotein is left in a state of clinical death. But not even death can quell his rage against Harlequitsune and his desire to save the children of Betelgeuse Circus, and so he rises again, restarting his own heart with his bare hands. Gallery Bro.jpg|Brotein's Ultra Sign lift.jpg Victorious.png|Brotein's fighting spirit burns hotly doit.png|Motivational Brotein murder.png|Brotein is ready to murder flex.png|Brotein's stats loser.png|Midnight snacking strongo.png|an alternative use of Skydons scale.png|A tol and a smol brushie1.png|Always keep your edgy space crocs clean illeagle.png|Brotein's intergalactic wanted poster Category:Fan Ultras Category:TheMoonShard Category:Ultraman Leg continuity Category:Ultraman Leg characters Category:Character Competition